I see the light
by Leaskatniss
Summary: I was inspired by the song 'I see the light' from Tangled to write this story. You will have to read to find out


**Okay, so lately I've been a little obsessed with Tangled, don't judge me. So yesterday when I was watching it again, I got this idea for a fanfic when I heard the song 'I see the light'. It'll probably suck, but let's give it a try. This will probably be a one-shot.**

For years, I've had one dream. Seeing the beautiful sea of lanterns, that are lifted every year, on the day that the accident in the mines happened. My dad died in those mines. My mom is still having a hard time accepting it, after all those years. Don't get me wrong, I miss him too, every single day for the rest of my life. But I think I've kinda accepted the fact he's just not here anymore.

My mom has never wanted to go to see the lights. It brings back too much memories. That's the reason I've never been allowed to go. But this year, it's been 10 years since the accident. And I think it's finally time for me to see them. I'll do anything to see it. I'm tired of watching it from our house. But knowing my mom, she'll be depressed and won't let me go. So I had to find a way to sneak out of the house on that day.

I've heard so many people talking about how big they're planning to make the sea of lights this year. I hear people talk about how special it is. I hear people planning on letting a lantern float. I've heard so many things. And for once I want to do all those things too, I want to be able to finally say: I've seen the lights, and it was so damn beautiful.

I could try to ask my mom if I can go this year. But she'll probably get mad at me for asking it again.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dear?"

"You know, it's been ten years since um, well yeah, since the accident. And I've heard people talking about making this year extra special when they lift the lanterns up in the air. And I was wondering, if maybe I could go this year. I've waited so so long to see it. And I think I deserve to see it after all these years mom."

"Katniss, we've talked about this so many times, and you already know what my answer will be."

"Oh come on mom! I'm old enough to go alone. I go to the woods every day to hunt. But every single year, you won't let me go outside on the day they lift the lanterns. EVERYONE has seen it, except for us! Can you at least think about it? it would mean the world to me, mom."

"Okay, I'll think about it. But promise you won't get mad if I say no, okay?"

"Okay mom. I'm gonna go hunting. See you later."

As I walk to the woods, I think about what my mom said. She'll think about it. That's already better than all those other years. But deep in my heart, I know she'll probably say no. And it'll be another year, watching it from my window.

I'm so deep in thoughts I don't recognize the person I bump in to, until I've walked in the figure.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts." I say while looking up at the person I've walked in to.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Oh great it's Peeta, the baker's son. Rumours are that he likes me. Gale heard it from a few people. Don't get me wrong, Peeta is nice, and cute and all. But me and him a thing? Not gonna happen. His mom would get a heart attack for sure. His mom has never liked me. His dad on the other hand, always buys my squirrels.

"Well um, I'm gonna go hunting. I'll see you around I guess?"

"Katniss wait!"

"What?"

"Are you going to see the lights tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

"But why? If I'm right I've never seen you there."

"You're right. It's just, that my mom doesn't want me to go. I just asked her if I can go this year, probably on my own, and she said she would think about it. so fingers crossed." I say, and try to walk away as fast as possible. But of course, Peeta is faster.

"And what if I take you to see it? Would that make a difference?"

"Oh please, if your mom finds out, you're probably dead. Because last time I checked, she didn't like me very much."

"She won't find out. Come on Katniss. You have to see it."

I thought about his offer for a while. It wouldn't be that bad if I went with him. I mean, it's not like he's a murderer as far as I know. But would my mom be okay with it? And what if his mom found out we went together? But then again, this may be the only chance for me to finally see the lights. And it was worth asking my mom.

"okay, I'll go with you. But I have to ask my mom of course."

"I can come with you and ask it if you want to?"

"I actually have to go hunting now, we need dinner tonight you know. Let's just say, we'll meet here tomorrow, if my mom says yes, around 6 pm?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you around." He says, smiling.

"See ya." I say, and start walking to the woods again.

I couldn't get my mind of the fact that I might be going to the lights, with Peeta. It might be a great way to get to know him better. Gale has nothing nice to say about him. Probably because he likes me too. He's made that clear so many times. But I see Gale as my big brother. Nothing more. And he has to learn to accept that there will be nothing more than friendship between us. How hard it may be for him. I don't think about my future very much, but what I do know, is that it won't involve Gale being my husband or something.

I start walking to the place that once was me and my dad's favourite place to come to. And when I sit down, I don't feel like hunting anymore. I feel like sitting here, thinking about my favourite moments with my dad.

Like the first time he learnt me how to hunt. I was so nervous, scared I would do something wrong. But my dad believed in me, and after trying a few times, I did it. And my dad's face was priceless, you could tell how proud he was. That's probably one of my favourite memories. I loved seeing my dad smile. I really looked up to him.

The day of the accident, was the worst day of my life. Not only did I lose my dad, I lost my best friend, my superhero, my everything. I remember crying till I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't even believe it at first. It all seemed like a stupid joke when I first heard it. But life is a bitch, and it was true. My life has never been the same ever since it happened. And it still hurts.

After sitting here, what feels for like hours. I decide to go back to my house. I'll just tell my mom there weren't any animals to shoot today. Hopefully she'll accept it.

As I walk home, I already see people preparing all the stuff for tomorrow. But this isn't special for me anymore, I've seen this every year. When I walk into our house, I see Prim running to me, asking if I've got any game.

"There weren't any animals to shoot today. Seems like they've been hiding all day."

"It's okay, we still have some game left. I'll start preparing dinner." My mom says, and she starts to walk to our little kitchen, I follow her.

"Okay mom, I'm sorry I start talking about this again. But on my way to the woods, I bumped into Peeta, the baker's son. And he offered to take me see the light, if you don't feel comfortable with me going alone. I told him I'd ask you." I see my mom thinking. And thinking and thinking. But she doesn't say anything. I start to walk away when she calls my name.

"Katniss. You really want this, don't you?"

"It's all I'm asking for. And I promise it won't depress me, and I promise I won't get bad memories, or nightmares. I have to do this, for dad, for me. It's my biggest dream to see it at once. Only once."

"If you are completely sure about this, I'm okay with you going this year. It's selfish of me not to let you go, only because I don't want to go. I realize that now. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. You're old enough to know what you want, and if this is what you really want, you have to go." She says, smiling.

"Thank you so, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I say, and I give her a hug. Normally I don't like hugging people, but this seemed to be a perfect moment.

The next day, I'm actually pretty nervous. What if it's not like I expect it to be? What if Peeta will think I'm crazy, when he sees my reaction to the beautiful lanterns? The only thing I can focus on all day, is tonight.

So when it's finally time, and I walk to the place where me and Peeta would meet, I'm surprised he's already there, and seeing his facial expression, he's surprised I showed up.

"You're here." He says with a cute smile.

"I am, and I honestly can't believe it."

"Well believe it because it's true. Are you excited?"

"I am, but nervous at the same time. I'm scared it won't be like I expect it to be, you know."

"I promise you, it will be the best night of your life. It honestly is so beautiful. I always look forward to this night. It's just a magical thing to see. So beautiful, so innocent. It makes you forget about the horrible things going on in this world. For a moment, there's peace and love."

I've always admired the way Peeta talked. He always talks with so much passion when he talks about something he loves, and his eyes seem to sparkle. It's a wonderful thing, really. Something I never see in Gale's eyes. And the only thing Gale seems passionate about is hunting. In many ways, I think Peeta is a better person than Gale.

"So where are we going to see it, huh?"

"There's this one place I always go to. It's not very crowded since most people decide to stay in town. It's the meadow."

"I love it there. It calms me down."

"Same for me. So yeah, let's go get a lantern and make our way to the meadow."

"Sounds like a great idea."

We buy the lanterns, and walk to the meadow. We talk a bit, about the bakery, hunting, our families. And I just feel so comfortable, nothing like I expected this night to go. I expected uncomfortable silence between the two of us. But we just seem to keep on talking. Most of the times I'm not a talker at all. But there's something about Peeta that makes me feel so save, so comfortable. So that's when I decide to tell him about my dad, out of the sudden. Because I felt like it.

"you know, I've been a daddy's girl for as long as my dad lived. My dad would bring me to the woods since I was able to walk I think. He would go hunting, and I would watch him, amazed at how he would shoot animal after animal. And I wanted to be like him. So when I was old enough, he decided it was time to teach me how to hunt. I was so scared and nervous. But after all it was so worth it, because I made my dad so proud. We also made a little house close to the lake. And I loved going there. It's still in the woods, but I don't come there as much as I used to. When I heard my dad died in the accident, I thought it was a stupid joke, people wanting to make other people crazy, when it was confirmed, I cried for days. I was kinda forced to grow up really fast since that day. I had to take care of my sister, I had to make sure there was food. Sometimes I wish he was still here. I would do anything to give him one last hug, tell him how much I love him. Tell him I need him. He will always be my hero." I finish, and I notice a tear slipping away from my eye. Peeta looks at me with big, caring eyes. And he decides to hug me. I let him. Because for some reason it feels alright. And it makes me feel so, so safe. It's like being in my dad's arms again. Suddenly I notice the lights.

"Peeta look! It has started." I say smiling.

"Well, I would say, let the magic come to you."

And it is like magic. I've never seen so many lights in my entire life. It's like the sky is new. It's like all my problems go up with the beautiful lanterns. It's better than I expected it to be. I feel Peeta tapping my shoulder. And he gives me my lantern. I let it go, into the sky, with the other lanterns. Up to heaven, where my dad probably is. I feel like I'm in another world. And I just want this moment to never end. When I look to my left side, I see Peeta looking at me like he sees the most beautiful thing ever. When I ask him why he's looking at me like that. He simply answers.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are, looking at the lanterns, like it's magic."

"It is magic. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't thank you enough for taking me here Peeta. You've made my dream come true."

"I'm happy you let me share this moment with you. It makes me feel special." He says smiling at me, and I smile back, but look at the sky as fast as I can again. I just don't want to miss any of this perfection. There is no dark spot in the sky, only beautiful lights, like the whole sky is made of stars. I can't thank my mom enough for letting me go, and I can't thank Peeta enough for taking me here. It all seemed like a beautiful dream, and I was having a hard time believing this was real life.

Suddenly I feel Peeta wrapping an arm around me, and when I turn to look at him, I see those sparkles in his eyes, and it's as beautiful as the lanterns in the sky. Peeta starts to lean in, and I let him. I close my eyes, and we kiss. And if this night couldn't get any more magical, it just did.

Did I expect this night to end like this? No. Did I expect I would let Peeta kiss me? No. But it's perfect. And I love it. And I know for sure, I'll never forget this night.

"Thank you so much Peeta."

"No, thank you."

**It sucked, didn't it? oh well, it was fun to write.**

**See ya!**


End file.
